The No Life King vs The Humanoid Typhoon
by Poet4anime
Summary: Years after the defeat of Knives, a ship is found in the desert containing a monster long forgotten from the Hellsing family, craving for a figth with the the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello everybody, this my first story ever and I really hope you enjoy it. I always found the characters from Hellsing and Trigun to be fascinating, so I chose them for my first work. I plan on making this a six or seven chapter story, after that i´ll move on with a different project. Please make all the reviews you can, I´d really like to know your opinion, and I dont mind negative reviews, they´re also welcome.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters here, they´re exclusivly from Kohta Hirano and Yatsuhiro Nightow.

* * *

**_The No Life King vs. The Humanoid Typhoon_**

The scorching sun burned the back of my neck, despite the long collar of my coat and the tip of my long hat. The dessert was an uncomfortable place to be, I had never liked it, in all my 55 years of life.

My men and I, the last reaming members of the Eye of Michael, had been walking for 8 hours straight now, in all that time we had seen nothing but sand, perhaps our Intel had been wrong, there was no sign of a ship around here.

We had heard about a small transport that had landed here during the great fall, the message said there was an invaluable weapon there capable of bringing the world government to their knees, its a shame master Knives was no longer around, he would have rewarded us all.

Ever since that man, Vash the Stampede, the one called the humanoid typhoon took him away, our illustrious group was reduced to mere mercenaries, taking any job we could find to survive, but all that was about to change.

"Boss, I see it, it over there."

Sure enough, a small but clear gleam of light, reflecting on the polished surface of the ship. We ran towards it, celebrating as we got nearer.

The ship was old indeed, it was some kind of emergency transport, the door was lock and buried in the sand but we managed to open easily enough. There wasn't much room inside, must was covered with old boxes and crates.

I opened the closest one; all that was inside were a couple of books, nothing special. The next one had some old clothes, the third turned out to be more interesting, there were two smaller boxes inside, each one contained an enormous gun, one was pure black, with the words Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now, the other one was silver and only had the name of the manufactures, some company named Hellsing Arms Corps both appeared to be a thirteen millimeters beauty.

"Hey I found something over here, boss you've better come and take a look at this."

"What the hell." The expression escaped me, a huge black coffin, unadorned and somehow well kept, was just lying there.

"I think this is some sort of funerary transport, everything here must be this guys belongings, but why the hell did they want to transport a corpse to the new Earth."

"Doesn't matter, there nothing here, where is the goddamned weapon we were

promised, why would I want a dead body, huh, when I find the asshole who gave the call, I'm going to rip his head off." I said angrily, this was just too much

"We should leave, it's going to get dark soon, it's not good to travel the dessert at night." I agreed, there's no reason to worry, as soon as we get back to December, I'm going to find that son of bitch and blow his head off.

Then I heard it, all of us did. A dim almost silent laugh, it began growing more and more audibly. It was sickly sweet laugh. The source was not visible, but it was clear that we had a visitor.

"I think it came from here." Said one of my men, he stood next to the coffin; he placed his ear against its wooden top. I noticed then for the first time a sort of swirling in the blackness of the coffin, as if it were moving.

¨Get away from that thing you fool." Too late, that thing swallowed him whole, I didn't understand how, I couldn't even believe it, I grabbed my weapon desperately and began shooting at it, it didn't deem to had any effect but I continued to fire nevertheless, the rest of my men followed almost instantly.

Even as we fired, the darkness began taking a form, the hole our bullets made closed almost immediately as if they never happened.

A man emerged from that nest of shadows, with long raven hair, untamed but elegantly so, plus bright red eyes, something I had ever seen before, and a strange red overcoat on top of a dark suit and long brown boats. His appearance was feral and his style outdated, but he scared me, it was an automatic feeling, as if I somehow knew beyond any doubt, that this man was going to murder me.

Our bullets soon ran out, I keep pulling the trigger unconsciously, the man chuckled amused and raised a gloved hand, a strange drawing was there, some kind of pentagram with arcane runes and symbols.

The drawing glowed bright crimson all of a sudden, and the guns I had found previously flew to him, straight to his hands. He contemplated us for a moment, before firing.

It was all over in a few seconds, we all tried to escape but it was hopeless, his guns killed all in one shot. In the end only I remained, cowering fearfully against the wall, he approached me slowly, smiling as he did.

"Tell me, what year is this?" his voice was deep and husky, his crimson eyes into mine as he asked.

"Don't want tell me, that's okay, there are other ways of knowing," he grabbed my face and lifted me into the air, "more painful ways." The next thing I felt was pure pain, he bit me in the neck, sucking the blood, everything went dark after that.

Ahh the pleasure, the taste, it had been quite a while since the last time I fed, according o the man's memories it had almost a millennia, which was quiet a sleep.

The recollections in the blood came into my mind, they slowly showed everything I had missed, the decadence of humanity on the Earth, the project seed, the great fall, the planet Gunsmoke, and…hmm, well this was interesting, Vash the Stampede.

A legendary gunman with quite a bounty on his head, who had destroyed a group of killers called the Gung ho Guns, and stopped some sort of plant monster called Knives.

How interesting, that man would certainly make a fine opponent, the very thought of fighting him began to excite me.

"You can come out, o know you're there."

A man stepped in the shadows of the ship, he was dressed mostly in black, shoes, pants, shirt and vest, even his hair was black and tied neatly in a tight ponytail. He had a monocle on his left eye, and grin on his face, as he offered a fingerless gloved hand.

"Alucard, it's been a while." He said shaking my hand firmly.

"It's good to see you again, Angel of Death." I said returning the shake and embracing him warmly. There wasn't an amount of time that could break our friendship; after all we had endured tighter, all the fights, all the wars. Our bond was greater than any.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2: Reunion

"So tell me Walter, how did you find me?" I asked while graciously taking a sip of blood from a fancy and rather expensive looking glass.

Walter gave a small smile in response as he served himself a glass as well; we were in his apartment, a small but luxurious place, the cold air provided by the air conditioner certainly made the place more comfortable.

"It was easy enough; I simply hired several of the hundreds of mercenaries available to find the ship, that group you killed for example, used to be the very best one around here."

I snorted at his comment, if that was the best this planet had to offer then my time here would end up being more boring than England. Which reminded me.

"Whatever happened to Integra and Seras? I never saw them again after the war, since my master so graciously decided to bind me again to that bloody basement." My tone was bitter, but only t hide the longing of my voice.

Walter's face fell, as if remembering a painful memory.

"After she locked you up many things happened, you probably know most of them, the recollections of those men you killed should have shown you more or less what happened to the world."

"That's not what I asked my little angel." My eyes flashed dangerously, a clear sign that I was not in the mood to play games. He smiled nevertheless, despite the malice of my eyes.

"I missed that spunk of yours; it brings back a lot of fond memories, most of them ending rather darkly but happy in their own way. Integra died of lung cancer ten years after locking you up, since she had no heirs the Hellsing organization was disbanded and I was transferred to her majesty's secret service, as her personal bodyguard."

This revelation left me slightly downcast, even though I knew she was dead, to hear it like that, so as a matter of fact felt like a stab to the heart.

"She died happy you know, and she missed you every day, always contemplating that picture you gave her, its over there if you want to see it." Sure enough, on top on the small coffee table next to the sofa was a shining silver frame, how long since I had last laid eyes upon that picture.

It was taken after the war with millennium ended; I had insisted that we had taken for it was a moment of pride for me. All four of us were standing there, Seras and Integra were next to each other, while I was behind them, my arm around them, Walter was bent down in between them.

"What about the police girl?

He didn't need to respond, my answer had just entered the room. She was just as I remembered, the same blond hair, the same seemingly innocent face and the bright red eyes she had inherited from me.

"Hello Walter, did you have any luck today, my day was awful, the patients at the hospital were…Master" she said finally noticing me, I gave a warm smile, though it might have looked rather menacing with my fangs showing.

"Master," she murmured unbelieving, "Master is it really you." She lunched and hugged me frantically, like a child that hadn't seen his father in a long time. Well, that was sort of the case.

"It good to see you too, Seras."

"She has been missing you a great deal, she came with me when the seed project started, we packed you up in a private transport and planned on releasing you once we had landed on our new home, but as you can imagine, there were…complications." said Walter, caressing Seras hair gently.

"We've been looking for you ever since we got here master, I admit after the first century I was beginning to loose hope but now you're here." she said, wiping the happy tears with the back of her hand.

I noticed then for the first time that she was dressed in some sort of nurse suit, which just happened to give her breast a more…noticeable appearance.

"Oh, I've been working in a hospital," she said as she noticed me looking, "its a pain but I get easy access to blood packs, but we do go hunting from time to time, there are enough crooks in this planet to feed off for a while."

"Well I see you have been living well, but my tastes are more demanding. Walter, when I saw that man's memory, I couldn't help notice a very interesting story, about a man called Vash the Stampede." Both of them reacted surprised.

"Ahh yes, I thought we might hit that little thing eventually, knowing you I should have expected it." He sighted and drained the last drop of blood form his glass.

"He's no legend, at least not from what I've heard. He used to have a very large bounty on his head, 60 billions, dead or alive, because he destroyed an entire city on its own." I felt exited by just hearing it, so far my expectatives were being met perfectly.

"Lost July, that's how they named the entire incident, but that's not all, there was also fifth moon, where they say he blew a hole in the moon, how he did is unknown, but not any less appealing. Then he disappeared for some time, until the ark appeared, that's when he reemerged, and stopped that monstrosity, again on his own." My lips set on firm and amused smile, with all the pleasure of the world I smiled.

"How interesting, I can hardly wait to meet him, I'm sure he'll give that thrill I've been searching for so long, the man called The Humanoid Typhoon, might just be the one that brings my existence to an end, how fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3: The Desperado and The Bravado

How long was it since we were last here, a year, maybe two, perhaps more? One looses track of time when he lives as long as me." I said contemplating the lonely giant cross, covered in straps and bandages, the only tribute in the grave of Nicholas D. Wolfwood, my friend and guarding spirit.

"Hard to tell, my memory isn't so good, but we've been busy, I'm sure he won't mind." said Livio, and old friend of mine, his presence here would seem ironic and almost cruel to many, since he was the one to that killed him and all, but he also was the one who saved him, in a rather different way that only gunmen like us understood.

I bent down in front of his grave and left the roses I had brought, Livio followed suit, taking a bit longer as he spoke silently to the holy sign.

I helped him up as I noticed fresh tears showing in the corners of his eyes, I myself had stopped crying a long time ago, deciding he would get angry at me if I continued to mourn forever.

The girls wanted to come but they had been busy all week, trying to solve some weird murder that took place half way across the desert, some bandits had been killed inside the remains of an old ship that had been recently discovered, all they found inside were the bodies of some mercenaries, the leftovers of The Eye of Michael, some coincidence of fate.

"Let's go back, there's nothing left for us here. Besides, the girls will get worried if we're late." I said patting him in the back. We went back to the jeep and made our way back home, silently giving our final regards to Wolfwood.

The ride back was comfortable, none of us talk, we let the music from the satellite radio make all the noise for us.

The light of our modest but comfortable house were all shining, meaning they had gotten of work early, perfect, that meant…

"Dinner!" I shouted happily as I contemplated the giant bowl of spaghetti with tomato sauce in front of me.

"All right you two, it took over an hour to make all of this, so make it last." said Meryl, annoyed at my goofiness, but I knew she didn't really care.

We finished it all in under ten minutes, a new record I think, Milly just beamed warmly at us while Meryl fumed at the mess with had made.

"I guess you'll never change." she said, sighting defeated. The rest of us just laughed heartily.

Then I felt it, the cold creeping sensation that I was being watched, I brought a chill up my spine, one that left me very afraid all of the sudden, as if I was about to die, the same thing I felt when I had met Legato Bluesummers, but much, much stronger.

"You okay Mr. Vash, you look a bit sick there." said Milly noticing my consternated face, I hid it quickly with a smile before Meryl saw it too.

"Don't worry I'm just a bit tired, it's a little late already, why don't you girls go to sleep," I said reassuringly to them.

"What about you?" asked Meryl, her face clearly filled with concern, her voice even more.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air, you go ahead and have a good sleep, okay. Ill be back in a minute." Although still unsatisfied by my response, she agreed to let the matter go, and went to bed accompanied my Milly.

Livio gave me a inquiring stare, he didn't bought it, but until I could figure who was after me this time, I would not risk any of their lives, they were my family now, and I would protect them with my own life if I had to.

The fresh night air blew against my face, the dry smell of the dessert calmed me down somehow, it just took the nerves away.

I looked around for a while, the feeling had gone but the sensation was still hanging in the air, after a few minutes I felt satisfied, and decided that my stocker had decided to call it a night as well.

"Are you really Vash the Stampede?" asked a low, deep voice. The feeling returned instantly, filling me with dread and fear.

I turned to look at a man standing on top of one the nearby houses, his clothes were old and ridiculous if you asked me, but his features were unusual not to mention freaky.

Blood red eyes, raven long hair falling in elegant ebony locks over his face, white and rather pointy teeth as well as a pale complexion.

His lips were set on a mirthful smirk, his eyes full of pleasure as they stared fixedly at me.

"Who are you? What do you want from me, the bounty on my head was removed a long time ago, there no gain for here."

"Oh, not all of us are after money, some have more delicate interests, such as the thrill of good fight, aint that right, Vash the Stampede." He held in his hand a poster of my bounty days, he looked at it and then at me as if to confirm my identity.

I admit I had expected someone a little more…serious, but appearances are meaningless, your stories certainly paint you in another light. Lets see if you really are worthy of my time, or if you're just another worthless piece of shit." He said almost growingly, then he jumped, a four story fall as if nothing. His landing could have been described as gracious.

He drew a huge silver gun from his left pocket and aimed at me, in the blink of eye he fired three shots, I parried them with three of my own, but only because of my trained reflexes and my natural instinct, and even with those it felt like blind luck and nothing more.

"Hoho, I see you got some talent there, lets take things up a notch shall we." He said drawing yet another huge gun, this time a black and even more dangerously looking one.

He emptied all the bullets from both guns with amazing speed, but this time I was ready, I drew my submachine gun from my prosthetic arm and fired, all the bullets were countered in three seconds.

To my surprise the man just laughed harder, his voice was husky and dark like some dog howling to the moon.

"Wonderful, wonderful, what great reflexes you have, what a remarkable aim. You're really do live up to the legend, Vash the Stampede, I'm so glad, perhaps I was right about you after all." He seemed to speak for himself but wanting me to listen.

"Stop this, there's no reason for us fight, I don't even know you."

"I do apologize for that, allow me then to introduce myself, my name is Alucard."

"I don't care what you're called, I'm not going to fight you." I said finally, putting my revolver back in its holder and my machine gun inside my arm.

"So that's your final word? He asked as I turned to leave.

"It is." I said finally.

"And what if I were to take one of those pretty girls that accompany you, would that make you change your mind?" I stopped in mid walk, but not turning to meet him.

"What if I had a little fun with them, do a couple of naughty things and played with their bodies until I feel bored, would that spark you up?" anger got the best of me, as I quickly turned around and emptied my six shots at him, despite my rage I still managed to point at non vital parts, they all reached their mark.

For the first time he look taken back, but not by the shots but by the places they were aimed at.

"What's this, you didn't shoot to kill, we might have a little problem here." He said standing up as if nothing, the holes quickly closing, just like with Wolfwood or Livio.

"How, how did you?" he grimaced at me, his face looking quite displeased.

"Nobody told me you had a problem with killing, for a man that supposedly destroyed an entire city, its seems unlikely." He crossed his arm and stared at the moon in idle concentration.

After a while he looked at me again, his smile was back as he clapped twice, to remove some non existent dust.

"Okay, I've decided to give you a chance, but first you most prove that you're good enough for me, and that you can kill, if not you're of no use to me.

He raised his hand in some strange pose, and began chanting some odd ritual; the only words I was able to make out were the last ones.

Then his body began to darken, as if the blackness of his clothes and suddenly come alive. To my surprise some them actually moved on their own accord, and separated from him to crawl into the floor.

The shadow spot then split in two large black pools on the floor, each one began to take a form on its own.

Although both of them took the form of a person, they were very different from each other. The first was a man with a mustache dressed in a fancy dark violet suit with a light blue tie and a matching hat. The second was a woman with black hair even longer than the monster of a man that had spawned her.

She carried a long and old looking musket and some clear glasses, the man drew several cards from his sleeves which he shuffled in stunning ways." They both looked at me with a murderous stare.

"This are my servants, ill give half an hour to kill them both, if you don't ill go over to your little house and carry out my threat, if you're successful ill spare them and consider you good enough to fight me." I stood angrily and shocked, his proposal was not my idea of a negotiation, but it looked like I had no choice.

"I think it's a good deal, will you take it, ahh, Vash the Stampede." Now what am I going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4: Dueling Grounds

"So what do you say, Vash, will you take the challenge, or would you rather see your little girls die?" said Alucard as he sat crossed leg in the veranda of one of the nearby houses, his head now resting in his interlocked fingers.

The woman didn't wait for my answer, she took off and went to the house, and then she began … walking up the wall. That's not possible, or was it?

Alucard watched my shocked with clear amusement, as he laughed mirthfully at me for a while.

"You really are clueless about us aren't you, I thought the world would have acknowledged our existence by now, but it appears to be quite the contrary."

"Your existence?"

"Of us vampires, it seems you've never seen one of us before." He said, baring his pointy teeth's as if to reinforce his point. I couldn't help gape at them.

These guys were really vampires; I thought they were just fairy tales or something of the sort, yet all evidence seemed to say otherwise.

"Don't worry about it to much, it doesn't matter what I am," he said while graciously rising to his feet. "The question here is whether you can really defeat me or not, for the sake of your friends you better I hope you can."

He began walking slowly towards the other side of town, where my house was.

"Wait, come ba-" I said but cut at the end by a flying card that missed my face by inches, leaving a small slash in my cheek.

The man in the dark suit shook his head menacingly as he drew more cards, then he threw them all at me in rapid succession. I dodged most of them, but one or two managed to cut the side of my red suit.

I took cover behind a small barrel, but only for a second, as the cards managed to rip it to shreds as well. I headed to the fountain near the center of town; there was plenty of space for me to maneuver, I wouldn't last much longer if I stayed here.

I snuck behind the houses and ran toward the plaza; the card guy didn't seem to have seen me. Then I noticed a distinct sound in the air, I looked up and saw a bullet coming straight at me from above.

One second, if I had reacted one second later than I did I would be dead. To my surprises the bullet halted when it was about to hit the ground and changed its trajectory entirely, now going after me as I ran even more desperately.

"Who the hell are these people?" I yelled as I dodged the bullet once more, which simply turned back to strike yet again.

Finally the plaza became visible; only one problem the card guy was standing there waiting for me. He threw more cards as I neared him, I could have dodged them but that would leave me exposed to the bullet.

I decided to take my chances and drew my gun, parrying the chasing bullet and awaiting nervously for the cards to hit me, but they never did, the sound of gunfire behind me was all I heard as I turned to see Livio behind me, his double fangs drawn and smoking.

"You shouldn't take all the fun for yourself Vash, don't be so cheap with me. Id like to play as well with your new friends." He said cocking both his guns audibly

"You followed me?" I asked quickly reloading my gun in case it came again.

"I had too, with all the fuss you were making I thought Knives himself was here. By the way who's the guy with the red overcoat, he's the one who attacked you right?"

"I don't know who he is, he says he's a vampire and that he wants me to kill him or something, then he summoned these guys from his clothes, it was some really freaky stuff." Livio got back to back with me as he stared at the guy with the cards, waiting for any kind of movement from his part.

"Vampires? People coming out of clothes? It sounds a little hard to believe, but if you say it then I guess it's true. Come on; let's show these cocksuckers how we do business around here.

"We have to hurry though, that guy's going to the girls, he said he'd killed them if I didn't beat this guys in less than half an hour." There was no need to say more.

We broke apart, each of us took a target, he went straight against the card man, his gun blazing, as the bullets and the cards clashed.

I ran with no particular destination, I waited for the woman to shoot again, so I could determine her position. Indeed she fired again but I couldn't figure out from where, the bullets was moving in zig zag, up and down, left and right, in spirals, it was crazy.

I dodged again a fired; the two bullets met and stopped each in mid air, another one soon followed, then another, each one trickier than the last. This was going nowhere; I had to find the woman.

This time I closed my eyes and listened attentively, wait for it I told myself, then sure enough, the sound of the firing musket; it came from one of the roof tops.

I entered the one the buildings around me, the bullet close behind. The stairs seemed endless as I dashed upwards towards the roof.

When I finally reached the roof I shot the bullet down, then I saw her, sitting two buildings away from where I was. She looked surprised to see me, as she reloaded her gun as fast as she could, but it took her a little time to put gunpowder and force the bullet down the old fashion way.

By the time she was done I was barely three feet away, she raised the musket but not in time. I grabbed with my left and broke in two with a shot in close range. The girls fell back with two pieces of her now useless weapon.

I pointed my gun at her head, a bluff, but she didn't know that. She looked expectantly at me, as if expecting me to shoot her.

When she saw no reaction from my part, she launched at me but I was ready, a shot to her shoulder and one to her thigh, then came the surprise. My shock wasn't just because of the lack of blood, but the shadow tendrils that came out from the wounds to heal her.

She looked at me with her black eyes, her black lifeless eyes. Then I understood, these guys weren't alive, if they were really vampires then they were already dead. Having realized this I took aim again, only this time it was no bluff.

A clean shot to the head, she gave a loud final cry before fading to dust and shadow. I holstered my revolver and looked over to Livio. He seemed to be doing fine, then perhaps it was time to please our dear guest. If wanted death that much then he would get.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5: Wings and Wires

I dodged the flying cards one after another, it seemed endless, this guy just kept on coming no matter how many times I shoot him.

Every time I managed to hit him he regenerated all his wounds, kind of like how I did but differently. Shadows would fill all the holes my bullets left and covered them in seconds, not a single drop of blood spilled.

"Just what the hell are you?" I said emptying another full magazine in him.

It was hopeless; he stopped most of them any way. Then I noticed something, he only stopped the shots aimed at his face, the rest he ignored. Perhaps that was his weak spot, it was worth a shot.

"All right you card fuck, lets see you block this shit." I said jumping forward past him, he turned to strike but I was faster, shooting both his arms off with the back of my double fangs.

He looked surprise at the loss of his limbs, amazing already he was starting to regenerate, I didn't give him much chance though. I placed both my guns in position, one in his head and one in his heart.

"See ya later, asshole." I fired, almost instantly he dissolved to a black pool of shade than soon vanished into dust.

Hope you're doing well Vash, ill go help you out, but first there something im going to need to borrow from an old friend.

Vash Pov

Where is he? I'm sure I saw him turn here. I thought, desperately searching for the vampire.

I went into the next avenue; there he was, just two blocks away from where Meryl and Milly were. I rushed towards him, with all the haste I could muster; he didn't seem to pay me any attention as he calmly turned in the corner.

"Stop, I did what you wanted, I beat those guys now leave them alone." I was about to reach the corner myself when I felt the presence of death nearby.

I couldn't exactly put into words, it was killing instinct, a sentiment so strong one could fell it and shudder at his power. Having sense it in time, I back flipped as the lamppost in front of me fell to pieces, cut by some invisible blade.

I drew my gun and prepared for whatever was attacking me, perhaps another freak pulled from the insides of Alucard.

"Very good, you're every bit as good I heard you were, you even managed to excite him, for that you ought to be praised." said a man stepping from the shadows of a nearby alley.

He was tall and dark looking, with his all black attire, from vest to shoes. The clear monocle and his fingerless gloves were the most ostentatious parts of his outfit.

"That was just a warning to test your reflexes, next time ill aim to kill." He said pulling his ponytail back.

He stretched and flexed his fingers for a moment, then took his position with both arms outstretched and ready.

"Since you only defeated one of the two targets he assigned you, ill fight you as well. But don't worry, there's no time limit this time. I doubt you could beat anyway. Now lets begin shall we." He flicked his wrist gently, but the result was destructive.

I dodged merely out of instinct, and not a moment too soon, as the building behind me was cut to shreds as well, leaving a wreck where once stood a tall bank. Thankfully it was late so no one was inside.

"How…how did you… do that" I said staggering up before he could attack again. My forehead bleeding softly.

"Looks like I missed."

"Who are you, you don't look like those guys from before, you're not one of his lackeys are you." He smiled at the comment, revealing pointy teeth as well.

"No, I'm his friend. I'm only doing this as a favor to him." He moved his hands in some strange patters in the air; he also seemed to be biting something as he did so.

"Lets see what you can do." He brought his left hand down, I knew what was coming, but I couldn't do anything about it, even I wasn't that fast, so I only one choice left.

He looked surprise by my little trick, I suppose that seeing a giant leaf coming from a man's arm might seemed odd, even to a guy like him.

"Well ill be, who would have guessed that you're not a human being after all; either that or it's the most amazing magic trick I've ever seen." He said pulling back whatever he had thrown at me.

"I'm complicated" I said, concentrating my power around my suit, it slowly began darkening just like when my battle with Legato, the wing self defense suit, it would be perfect to finish this guy.

I have to be careful, I only have one little spec of blond hair left, if I overextend myself ill die. I maneuver my gun expertly in my hand to get ready, a sort of warm up.

"Now things get serious, I hope you're ready, here I come." I launched at him, he moved his hands again in a complex pattern, and even though I couldn't see his weapon, my wings could certainly do so. They felt them approach and immediately stopped them, parrying his invisibles blades, or as I looked closely, his sharp thin wires. So that's how he did it.

He couldn't react in time to my counter attack; I supposed no one had ever managed to stop his wires before, so he wasn't expecting me to get this intact.

I pointed and shot at his shoulder, but he dodged just in time, but not fast enough to evade my wings, they beat the crap out him, hitting his body again and again to bloody pulp.

He staggered up, cleaning the blood from the cuts in his face. I pulled the wings back quickly, in case he tried to return the attack.

"Impressive, I had never seen anything like that, you're the first person to get past my wires untouched, not only that but you also managed to injure me as well, and a lot too. I see why he wants to fight you so much, very well, lets make this the final attack." He cracked his fingers and threw both arms in opposite sides.

"Allow me now to introduce myself, since this could be the last moment of one of us." He bowed down formally, "I'm Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death." He launched and so did I.

Wings and wires clashed in the air all around us as we met in the middle, he punched me in the stomach just as I kicked him in the ribs, all while he making me miss all my shots.

We broke apart; it seemed that we were equally matched, how to finish this then, but he was grinning about something, then he pointed at my foot, I looked down ad saw in horror that he had managed to get his wire around it.

"Why don't you go out for a spin, huh?" He picked me up into the air and threw me with all his strength in circles, making me crash against the building and houses around us.

Then he let me go, falling hard on top of a house, until I reached the first floor, leaving a hole in the roof, the attic and all three upper floors.

I got up in pain and left through the front door, the residents of the house, cowering behind a sofa in the living room, I waved reassuringly at them but that just scared them even more.

"That was uncalled for," I yelled angrily, "it was a dirty trick, you shouldn't get the people around involve in this."

"This is a fight to the death, just worry about your own life, otherwise I'm gonna end up taking it."

He ran towards me, his wires flying now clear thanks to the pale moonlight that gracefully began leaving the protection of the clouds.

I had to finish this now; my body wouldn't take another minute in this state. I drew my sub machine gun and aimed, all right little angel come get some of this. I ran towards him as well, again we faced off; my wings clashing with his wires, this time however, I came out victorious.

I holstered my gun and sub machine gun, and pulled off the wings power, seeing how the blackness of my suit gradually turned back to red.

I turned and walked towards him, picking his wounded body and gently lacing it against the wall before leaving.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He said, I had hoped he would recover conscience for a while, but he was tougher than I thought.

"You're not just a mindless zombie, you have a heart and soul, even a half life should go to waste, you fought well, and you cant fight anymore, so there wouldn't be any point in killing you." he laughed at my response, he coughed blood as he did.

"You're a softie, if you want to defeat Alucard you're going to have to pull the trigger for real, he isn't as nice as I am, bear that in my mind when you fight him, he is a real monster, don't ever forget that." With that he passed out.

"Don't worry, I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6: His Spirit in my Gun

I knocked the wooden door in front of me, anxiously awaiting for Vash the Stampede to show up and stop me.

A small girl answered, black hair elegantly cut and pretty figure, nice, maybe I could have some fun before he gets here.

"Can I help you?" she asked, gazing up and down at my attire with a critical eye, I guess Seras was right, I do look out of date, well I've been looking like that for almost a millennium so I didn't really care.

"Yes, my name is Vlad, and I'm an old friend Vash, I heard he lives here now, so I decided to visit him and give him a surprise. This is the right address, is it not?"

"Yes of course, please come inside." She opened the door and move aside to let me in, a bit modest but comfortable, the other girl was sitting by the fire, calmly asleep with a book in her lap, she was just as delicious.

"I'm afraid Vash went out right now, you can wait for him if you want, he should be back soon enough."

"That would be great, thank you." I said huskily.

"Would you like some coffee or tea while you wait?" she inquired while I sat next to the tall girl.

"No, its okay, my taste is a bit more demanding, ill get my fill soon enough so don't worry." Obviously she didn't get my meaning, but she will in five more minutes, then his time would be up.

Another knock on the door, I already knew who it was; I was expecting her after all. Sure enough when the girl went to answer the door, I confirmed it.

"Ahh, hi there, I'm looking for my father, he told me he would here, but maybe I came a bit early." said the sweet voice of Seras.

"Oh there he is." She said pointing at me rather child fully; I nodded at the girl so she allowed her to come inside as well.

"Sorry I'm late, master, I couldn't find the right address, I've been lost all night, Walter went ahead, so I'm not sure how things are exactly."

"Walter lost; even from here I can sense it." I said staring deeply at the peaceful flames.

"What, he lost, are you serious." she said unbelieving.

"You should sharpen your senses police girl; surely I've taught you that."

The small girl looked at us with a confused face, whether this was because of our conversation or because we didn't really look like father and daughter, not that this wasn't true.

"Speaking of which, I think you should get away from me."

"Huh, why?" she asked almost offended.

"Because someone coming." I said pushing her away from me as a shower of bullets came at me, breaking through the front door and the entire wall around it.

I saw with my remaining eye a man standing outside in front of large jeep, not Vash; he was bulkier and carried some huge weapon on his hand.

I regenerated in seconds, much to the girls' terror, blood, organs and limbs all quickly returning and reforming along with the clothes.

After throwing a quick smile to the girls, which incidentally showed my fangs in an overly dramatic way, I stepped outside into the night, coming face to face with my aggressor.

I must admit that I was taken back by his weapon, a giant black cross, with a gun barrel in the bottom part, clearly a high caliber machine gun of quite a destructive power.

"So you're the freak that been pulling people of his damn clothes." He said unimpressed by my regeneration.

"Are you friend of Vash?" I asked, he nodded proudly in response.

He placed his gun down, letting the cross stand like a symbol, was he perhaps trying to repel me with it, it had been a while since someone tried that old trick.

Then I saw that he just wanted to get something from the back of the jeep, to my surprise they were two more crosses, both as big as the other, one black as well, an the other covered in bandages and leather straps.

Was he really going to fight like that, I don't see where he going to hold the third.

"Hey, Vampire, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, he anxious to come out and kick your ass." He said while removing his black hat, revealing a strong face with an odd tattoo in his left eye.

His faced drop all of sudden, as if he has fainted, when it came back he looked like another man, not physically, but his expression had definitely change, as it was no longer calm, but wild and ravenous.

"And who might you be?" I said, realizing that this was definitely not the same man, another personality perhaps?

"Razlo´s the name, make sure to remember it bitch."

He laughed crazily, staring at me with a crazy and hungry look, all eager to fight. He picked the two black crosses with his hands and before I could react, he began shooting at me.

This time however I managed to evade him, even though now he had doubled the firepower.

Rapidly drawing my Casull and my Jackal, I returned fire as I ran to my right, successfully evading his shots as they hit the ground before me.

I fired at him, carefully taking aim at all his vital points. He stopped his fire to block them with both crosses, but one of them managed to get past them.

The bullet however stopped inches from his wild exited face, stopped by metal hand that had just appeared from behind him to stop the deadly shot.

"How interesting." I commented while changing the empty magazines for new.

"Like it fuck face, you better like it, cause once I'm done with you, I'm going to shove it up your ass so hard you'll be begging for a bullet." I smiled.

"Well, good luck then." He laughed and picked the last cross with his new hand, releasing the straps first, to reveal a silver cross, a little tattered, but just as imposing as the other two.

"Lets dance asshole." He open fired, the amount of bullets was amazing, I couldn't dodge them all even with my enhanced speed, so I just fired as well.

Since he was attacking with such heavy weapons, he had absolutely no defense, which left him vulnerable to my shots, indeed they all hit him, but he regenerated from them almost instantly, not even bothering to stop.

His regenerative skills took by surprise, allowing the hail of bullets to fully catch me, tearing full of holes and eventually to pieces, till I was nothing more than a pool blood on the floor.

I started regenerating, turning solid again, but before I could even begin to form any limbs, he turned all three crosses around and reveal a large cannon in the top part of each one of them.

Missiles came from them, blowing me apart, over and over again, not allowing me to reconstruct my body.

"What's the matter vampire is that all you got, after I took the trouble of coming out to play with you, the least you can do is keep me entertained." He yelled loudly over the firing cannons.

If that's what you want, I began concentrating, to release my final form. In this state my regeneration was at its peak, not even his barrage of missiles could keep me from regenerating.

Slowly I rose, creepily moving the shadows around me so that he got scared, it seemed to work as his previously exited face, was now contorted with fear.

"What's wrong, weren't you going to shove something." I said as he finally stopped firing, as he contemplated my new black leather outfit.

He was stunned with fear, and rightfully so. I raised my hand, signaling that I was going to attack, to give the boy enough chance to react. Not that it help much, I was faster now, his hail of bullet meant nothing to me now.

In seconds I was in front of him untouched, then with all the force I had, I plunged my hand through his chest, heavily impaling his lungs, and only and inches away from his heart.

"Wolfwood." He muttered incoherently, as his mouth filled with blood, letting all three crosses fall to the ground.

"Guess you're not that though." I said, raising my left hand to finish the job, and just when I was about to do so, my arm got blown off by a strange miniature black hole, that had suddenly erupted in my left arm.

I dropped his body as I turned to see who had fired that thing.

"Ahh, finally. About time you got here, Vash the Stampede" I said smiling wickedly at the imposing figure in red before me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 3: Ying Yang Battle

"Finally, all right then lets begin, no holding back now, I'm coming with everything I got." I said, letting my shadows dance.

"Don't worry, ill come full force as well." He said with a serious tone, sure enough his suit began darkening, turning pitch black like his hair.

We both drew our guns, I only took out my jackal, to keep this one on one, this should really turn to be an interesting fight.

"Ready?" I asked, anxious to begin.

He nodded, we both launched at each other, with full speed we collided, clashing our guns as if they were sword all while firing missing shots, which in his case, were all like the little black hole he shot me with. They made everything they touched vanish, as if they had never been there before.

His suit seemed to create some strange wings that came at me from every direction, luckily my shadow work in the same way, emitting from every part of my body they parried their attack every time.

We knocked each others gun just to pick them up again, amazingly, neither of us managed to land a single hit, meanwhile our other limbs were tearing our surroundings apart.

Finally we braked apart as I kicked him back, taking the opportunity, I summoned Baskerville out through my left arm and sent him out against him, he didn't waste time being surprise by the sudden appearance of a huge multi eye dog sprouting from me.

He dodge just in time to evade the deadly jaws of the dog, and pirouetted in the air, to be ready for the dog's next attack, in effect, when the dog turned to attack, he was ready and shot a hole through him with one of his black hole bullets.

Just like I planned, I took the opportunity to call for my bats, they surrounded and confused him, while I ran at him from behind, his wings were better than I though, in a mere second they had slashed down every single one and alerted him of my presence, allowing to catch my outstretched arm, and putting his gun at my head.

"Not bad, you're every thing I hoped and more." I said smiling pleasantly.

He gritted his teeth; his hand shaking as he hesitated to pull the trigger, after everything I had shown him, he still couldn't come around to do it, why did someone as strong as him, refused to kill.

"Come on, do it already, would you rather I kill you're friends, this entire town perhaps, must I go that far for you to open your eyes." I said angrily, stabbing him through the chest with my free hand, just like I did to his friend.

He fell coughing blood to the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach to helplessly contain the blood.

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way, don't say I didn't warn you." I said, calmly heading towards the exit of the town, leaving him behind to tremble in pain.

Once I was a sufficient distance I called up to him,

"Take a good look, Vash the Stampede, cause ill be the last thing you see if you continue with that foolish attitude of yours." I said, pulling apart the final restraint.

My body began changing again and for the last time, to my oldest appearance, that of Vlad Tepes, my beard grew as well as my hair, my leather suit was replaced my armor and long cloak, as for my gun, I switched it for my old long sword.

He stood there in disbelief as an immense pool of darkness massed together behind me, until it finally took the form of my army, more than two million soldiers from all the armies and the periods of the world, from the Turkish of my time, to the Nazis and Vatican soldiers from the third world war.

They all assembled obediently, awaiting my command, as I drew the sword and raised high in the air, then lowered it in signal of attack.

"Charge!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I too launched forward, leading my troops for what I hoped was the last time, but that would be up to him.

Vash Pov

My God, he wasn't bluffing, he really intends to kill every one here. I said as I contemplated the monstrous undead army in front of me.

They would arrive here in less than two minutes, already the town folk were fleeing desperately from the invading force, I had to do something and fast.

"Vash, we have to get Livio to the hospital, he's bleeding very badly, he's not regenerating properly." said Meryl as she approached me, carrying Livio´s unconscious body with the help of Milly and some another girl I didn't know, but she was hot.

"There should be some of the healing drug in his room, give it to him, and as far away from me as possible."

"But Vash, what are you going to do, you need to get out of here, there no way you cant stop all of them." She said, pointing at the approaching army.

"Have a little faith Meryll, remember Fifth Moon." I said simply, she gasp in surprise finally understanding my plan.

"No, you can't do that again, you'd die."

"Cant be helped, it's the only way to stop him, besides that's what he wants."

"I don't care, you can't do this, you cant, I need you-" she stopped as the third girl hit her neck softly, she picked her up as well.

"Please, Mr. Vash, go ahead, it's what my father wants, and even though I don't want it, I can't really go against his wishes, ill take care of them for you, so don't worry." said hot blond.

I nodded and thank her as she left along with Milly, sorry girls, I really enjoy my time with you, every day was fun and I loved every minute of it, but this good bye.

No restrictions, no holding anything back, I concentrated to the last drop of life force in my body completely in my arm, which began turning in the monstrosity known as the angel arm.

The amount of power was frightening, even for me, I knew that all my hair had turned black now, I dint need to see it, even my skin fell drier and drier. This is it.

I pointed; it would all be over in a few seconds, my life his life, the entire mountain range along with army and half the town. Now was not the time to hesitate, god bye, Livio, Meryll, Milly, Brad, every one, I'm off too meet with Rem and Wolfwood, they are expecting me.

I fired, and all went to hell, the flash of light hit the vampire and all his monsters straight, they evaporated into the air, Alucard was the last, and I swear that as I die, I heard him say, "Thank You." Those were the last words I heard as I fell to the floor.

3 Days Later

"Okay every body get those stones moving, this mess isn't going to clean itself, come on move it, move it, we don't have all day." I shouted to the working people, as they helped clean the rubble of the destroyed part of the town.

"Hey Livio, come on were going to be late." said Milly from the jeep along with Meryl.

"Coming." We went through the burnt ground, old Vash had left quite a mess of things, but it was for the best.

After a while, we arrived at our destination, the two of them were already there, good, we could get this over with.

"Livio right." said the man, adjusting his monocle to get a better view, I shook his hand and the girls he was with, I think her name was Seras or something like that.

"Yeah pleased to meet you, you're name is Walter I remember correctly." He nodded; I motioned him to help me with the packages. We pulled the three crosses from the jeep, my old black punishers and Woolfwood´s.

I returned the old priest his Punisher, putting it back on top of his grave, the other two we place on two new graves, one for Vash, and one for that Vampire, after hearing the whole explanation from his butler pal and his daughter I felt a bit more sympathetic towards him, even if he had almost kill me.

After making sure the three crosses were perfectly positioned, we returned to the town.

"Would you like to get something to drink before you go?" I asked, as we parted ways at the entrance of town.

"No, I doubt you'd like to drink with us, we have to go any way, but well keep in touch, id like to get to know all of you a little better, till then." He said bowing, while the girls said good bye to Seras, they had become good friends in this last days,

"I'm going miss them." said Milly, waving at them as they drove off towards the horizon.

"Yeah, but they still creep me out bit, I mean what if they can pull people from their clothes as well." they laughed at the joke, which wasn't really a joke. So long Vash, see ya in the next life, I thought I turned around, leaving the legend behind.

So it ends the legend of Vash the Stampede, The Humanoid Typhoon, the savior of No Man's Land, as well as the tale of The No Life King, The Count, The Monster Alucard.


End file.
